Pleas
by rosexknight
Summary: He says "Please" before sex. Not to beg, but to ask permission, though perhaps he does not mind if she begs for him. Though he may not believe he quite deserves it. Part of my "Magic Words" series Contains Dark Castle Smut.


Pleas

By: RosexKnight

_He says "Please" before sex. Not to beg, but to ask permission, though perhaps he does not mind if she begs for him. Though he may not believe he quite deserves it._

He says "Please" before sex.

Not to beg, The Dark One does not beg, but to ask permission. Ever the gentleman, he actually _asks_ before moving on to do anything. As if he'd scare her away if he didn't.

Belle had determined that she would probably never fully understand his intentions. She understood him well enough, knew his moods and quips, but when it came to the act of making love to her it was as if something in The Dark One changed. He did not ask the first time, or even the second or the third. But somewhere down the line he began to.

"Please…" He'd breathe against her neck as she sat on his lap and read to him.

"Please." He'd purr in her ear as he held her close in his tower workroom.

"Please…" Would be the thing that woke her in the middle of the night when his hands were caressing her ever so lightly.

It perplexed her to no end. Did he expect her to say no? To deny not only him but also her of the pleasure of being with each other, connected in ways she'd never known two people could be before, let alone master and maid.

"You don't have to…" She finally answered him one night as they layed in his bed, already tangled in each other's arms and legs.

His voice was soft and tender against her hair. "Don't have to what?"

"Ask."

"Are you suggesting the monster ravage the young maiden without consent?"

"You're not a monster. And you and I both know I am no longer a maiden." She giggled feeling his grin against her skin. "I only mean…if you're asking out of fear that I will leave. One day deny you…you're wrong."

"Really?" He pulled away from where his lips were teasing the spot where her shoulder met her neck to look into her eyes. He searched for something he didn't seem to find, and she couldn't tell if that made him happy or frustrated. "Why is that?"

"Well my deal was for forever." She pointed out, giving a playful kiss to his nose. "And no one breaks a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Not even his little maid."

His lips were back on her neck in an instant, his hands combing through her hair and tracing nonsense patterns on her back. He growled at the moan it coaxed out of her.

"My little maid." He echoed, his voice husky against the silk of her nightgown. "My Belle."

The brunette shivered at the use of her name. His lips were everywhere his hands weren't, and her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue found her nipple.

"Rumple." She choked, "Please."

He growled again, the sound doing wonders to her body. "Now who's asking?"

"Don't be cruel."

"Never with you, dearie. Never with you." He nipped her earlobe as he ran his body back up hers, their clothes disappearing as he went. "Again."

Belle gulped. "Please…"

"Please what, dearie?"

"Rumple!"

The flush of Belle's face reached her neck, and The Dark One chuckled above her. "I'm sorry, my pet." He said, caressing her sides, massaging her thighs, melting her worries away. "I like the word on your lips."

He lowered himself, his hardness caressing her wet folds, yet never giving the friction they both so terribly desired. She squirmed under him, trying to angle herself where she could get more pressure, but each time he pulled away ever so slightly, making her head swim with the never-enough sensations. She whimpered, biting her lip, and his body began to tremble at the sound.

"Don't tease…" Belle whined, looking at him with a frown that wasn't sincere behind her flushed face and dark eyes. "Rum…"

"What's the magic word, Dearie?"

Belle gulped, looking him over. He was gorgeous I the way he was above her, hair framing his face, eyes ever so human, and his body trembling. He looked just as ready to come apart as she was, and for a moment she wished it could last forever.

The word was barely a whisper. "Please."

Relief washed over both of them as he finally entered her. Not slow like all times before, but fast and hard, earning a cry from her that only made him do it again. He gave her no time to adjust as before either. Instead he pulled her close, clinging to her as he started a rhythm that left them both trembling. Her mind was overcome with sensations, and all she could do was cling to him in return, wrapping herself around him and trying desperately to keep up with him.

Their moans and cries and whimpers intermingled in the darkness of the castle, and she felt him shudder against her skin.

"Not yet…" She pleaded, the words desperate and wanton. "Not without me, Rum."

His words were more of a plea than hers. "Belle…"

"Please."

He groaned, biting down on the skin of her neck, then lapping at it with his tongue. He picked up the pace, going faster and harder than either of them had before. But she urged him on with his name on her lips and oh how could he refuse her anything when she was like this? Finally, oh finally, she shuddered too. Her walls clenched around him and they cried each other's names as their orgasms raked over them.

It was impossible to know how long they stayed like that. In his bed, clinging to each other, connected in ways that were physical but went oh so beyond that. It was only when Belle felt him stir, tracing patterns over the nape of her neck, did she cuddle closer to him, burying her face against his chest, something that made him stiffen.

He still wasn't used to it. To this. To her wanting him. But she'd fix that. She'd fix that soon enough.

"I don't understand you." Rumpelstiltkin murmured against her hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

"You don't have to." She pointed out. "Just stop thinking I'm going to leave."

He shook his head, and Belle only snuggled up against him, getting more comfortable. "You are so much more than this monster deserves.

"You're not a monster." She insisted. "And it doesn't matter what you deserve. Only what you want."

He chuckled. "That might be dangerous, dearie."

"Why?"

"I want you."

She giggled, letting the sound wash over him. She felt him relax against her and that was all she needed. "You have me."

They lay in silence for a long while, sleep finally threatening to pull Belle under as she listened to his heartbeat against her cheek and felt him trace intricate patterns on her skin. It felt strangely intimate. But she loved it.

"Sweet dreams Rumple." She said groggily as she drifted off.

And she wondered for a moment if she imagined the "I love you" that floated to her ears from his lips.


End file.
